Sleeping to Dream
by nothing2see
Summary: Lucas keeps having dreams that his heart can't deny. Who is the girl he is dreaming about? Is it Brooke or Peyton? BL LP....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Lucas Scott lazily turned over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He opened his eyes wide enough to read the glowing green numbers: 6:30 a.m. Damn, he thought, it seems as if every day I have to wake up earlier and earlier. He rolled back over and closed his eyes. Every day his morning routine was the same: hit snooze button, complain to himself about how early he had to wake up, close his eyes and think about her for awhile before his alarm went off again.

He still had trouble convincing himself that he was actually with her. Hell, that she even considered taking him back, and that she forgave him. It always took him a while to remember the last time that he was happy, and it seemed like an eternity ago. He didn't like to think about that time a lot, it just reminded him of how much he ended up hurting her. That happiness was in the past. He was trying to focus on the present and what he had now, not what he didn't.

He fought for her - hard, and it paid off. He made a solemn promise to himself that he would never do what he did to her in the past, and he also had every intention of never, ever letting her down again. So, everyday he promised himself that each day would be better than the last. He was going to give the relationship his all this time, and try to give her all of him, too. The latter was proving more difficult this time around than he would've hoped. She always kept him at arms length, and he was unsure of how to fix it.

A smile formed on Lucas' face when he remembered the last night they spent together. They spent a quiet evening along chatting about nothing of any importance and laughing. They did this often, just talked about non-important things. He liked getting lost in those moments with her. It was just easier that way. Whenever the conversation would veer off into the more serious aspects of their relationship or life one of them would end up with their feelings hurt. Her more than him mostly. He never wanted to purposefully hurt her feelings, but he had to be honest with her about how he felt. So, he always tried to keep it light and drama free to avoid hurting her. This night was the first night in a long time that she appeared happy, and right then it was all that he wanted. He needed to make her happy again, and he was doing such. She loves him, and he loves her too – well, enough anyway.

He wasn't sure if that thought jerked him awake, or if it was the annoying sound coming from his alarm clock. He turned onto his back, propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at his alarm clock. It now read 6:45 a.m. He still had time before he actually had to leave so he hit the snooze button again and laid back down.

Lucas slowly fell back asleep and hoped that he'd dream. Lately, he'd been having the best reoccurring dream. At first it occurred occasionally, appearing at most once a week. However, lately it was happening more frequently and each night it became more intense. The dream was full of passion, longing, and a heart ache he never felt before. It wasn't a sad heart ache, his heart wasn't broken. It ached because his heart longed to feel what was strong and evident in his dream – an undeniable passionate intense love His heart longed for it. Sometimes it felt as if his heart needed it to survive. He wanted nothing more for his own life than replicate the love of his dreams into the love he felt while awake. He hoped he'd get there with her one day. He just hated waiting.

The dream began as it always did, in darkness. Always in the darkness. His stomach turned in anticipation as he lied in his bed. This dream was real. It was more real than anything he'd consciously experienced with this girlfriend, and he couldn't wait to see if he'd actually make it to the end of the dream this time.

In the darkness, he sensed her presence as she stood in his doorway, and he felt her eyes staring at him. An odd sense of comfort came over him. She slowly and purposefully entered his room and he could hear her footsteps get louder and she approached his bed. There was an audible intake of breath from him when she sat down and began caressing his face. The moment her hand made contact with his skin goosebumps inhabited his whole body, and a white hot fire shot through his system, and all he could do was focus on the softness of her hand as it traced the curves of the right side of his face. His head moved where her hand went, not wanting this feeling to go away or lessen. Without intention a soft, low moan vibrated in his throat as she took her hand away and gently touched his face again. 

Although he had no way to control what what happening or to change it it anyway he was aware that he was dreaming. The dream took on a life of its own, and no matter how hard he tried to change something – anything - it never worked. It always started the same way and the events leading up to where it stopped were the same. It saddened him a little when he would wake from this dream, because he'd have to face the fact that it wasn't real – no matter how true and real it felt. That he had to remind himself it was just a dream. A strong, undeniably powerful dream.

He could feel the weight shift on the bed underneath him and his heart quickened. He knew what was coming and he braced himself for the moment. His body reacted the instant her lips touched his. He placed his hand behind her head and ran his fingers through her hair. It was straight and smooth, and she smelled of something sweet – like sugar.

It was like something else, more animalistic, took over as their lips and tongues searched each others mouths. Their kisses ranged from feverish to luscious in a matter of seconds. They were practically devouring each other. The more they kissed the harder it was becoming to stop, move, think or even breathe. If he wasn't careful, he'd completely lose his mind. The kisses became so intoxicating he was starting to feel as if he were drunk. He was starting to feel so much he was worried that he wouldn't be able to feel anything soon. Her hunger for him, as well as his for her, was insatiable.

Lucas couldn't handle being on his back any longer and needed to take control of the situation so he tried to grab her and place her on the bed underneath him. Anticipating this move she forcefully pushed him back down onto his back, pinned both of his arms down, and brought her leg over his body so she was now straddling him. They both froze and let their bodies adjust to this new pleasing position. It was now moreserious than what it had been before, and boy was Lucas ready. Both of their breathing became labored as she playfully moved her hips slowly a few times to tease him. She bent down and his body shivered as she slowly and passionately kissed him. After regaining some composure, he returned her kiss with just as much love and hunger and he felt her body shake on top of his own.

He jerked his body up and brought her with him. Now they were sitting. The kisses were becoming more fervid than before and if possible their hands and mouths were even harder to control. They both needed to feel every inch of one another. She grabbed his hands and put them in the air. She quickly put her hands at his waist where the bottom of his shirt fell and ripped it off his body making sure to lightly run her fingernails up his torso as she lifted the shirt up. Lucas decided it was time for her shirt to be removed, too, but before he could act upon this urge, she did it for him.

Her soft hands were now moving up and down his arms, lightly touching each muscle, as their mouths met for a gentle kiss. She pushed him away and rested both of her hands on his chest with her right hand directly over his heart, which was now beating incredibly fast. The only thing he could do was mimic her action so he did the same to her and gently placed his hand over her heart. A grin swept across his face as he felt her heart was beating just as fast as his.

He could tell she was right there with him in the moment. They were on the same page, and wanted the same thing – each other. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like their hearts were beating for the first time, as whole. Not being able to withstand to torture of not being with her, hastily removed her bra and tossed it to the side as pulled her body as close to his own as he possibly could. He wanted to hold her forever, and never let go. He wished that he could see her so he could look into her eyes, but just feeling would have to do for now.

"I need to feel you. All of you. Everything," he said in a low, husky voice.

There was a sharp intake of breath as she was about to respond, but Lucas didn't hear anything. His mind was turned to the loud music coming from his nightstand. He sighed as he leaned over and turned his alarm off. That was the farthest he'd ever gotten in the dream. Lucas thought it best to lay in bed until he got his situation under control. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, with a satisfying grin plastered across his face. Part of him thought it was crazy to be this affected by a dream, but he couldn't help it. It made his heart happy. If it were possible to do nothing but sleep and have that dream he'd do it. He'd live in that dream if he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Lucas walked slowly as he dribbled the basketball. He always enjoyed taking his time walking to the Rivercourt. He loved just being outside in the warm sun and listening to his music. It gave him time to himself and time to think, both of which he had very little of lately. Although he enjoyed spending time with his friends and with his girlfriend, he needed time to himself. He took a deep breath and soaked in the cool air and warm sun. He hoped that it was going to be a good day.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Rivercourt to see that everyone was there waiting for him. He took off his headphones and placed them in his pocket as he approached the group.

"Hey, Guys! Sorry, I'm late." Lucas said as he grabbed a hold of Skills' hand and brought him in for a hug.

"Man, we thought you was never gonna get here," Skills responded. The group behind him yelled a loud 'yeah' in agreement.

Lucas threw his hands up in a mock surrender. "Alright. I give up. I said I'm sorry, but you've gotta cut me some slack here. I was dreaming about my girlfriend."

"Dude, what goes on behind closed doors is your own business. Don't be trying to scare us with your freaky sex dreams," Skills said as Lucas chuckled.

Lucas turned his head and scanned the crowd of people to see if his girlfriend was there. His eyes settled on the bleachers where he saw her sitting next to Mouth. They looked like they were having an interesting discussion, because as Mouth talked his hands were getting more frantic by the second. Lucas wasn't sure if she'd actually show up today but thought that she might considering that they had argued about his whereabouts the day before. It was totally a miscommunication on his part, so he really couldn't be too upset with her for being mad. Most of the time it was really great between them, but sometimes it got a little hard. She finally noticed that he was staring at her so she smiled, nodded her head in his direction and winked at him. God, she was beautiful. He'd give her that. He couldn't help but stare at her.

After a long, arduous game Lucas' team was victorious. So far the day was living up to its promise of being good. As he was saying his good-byes to his fleeing teammates, he saw his girlfriend approaching with a scowl on her face. Spoke too soon, he thought to himself.

"Hey there, Pretty Girl," he said in is most non-confrontational tone

"Hey," she replied flatly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What happened to you this morning? Why were you late?"

"I just got a late start today. I had a little trouble sleeping last night, so I got a little extra sleep this morning. I promise that's all."

"Oh, okay. I believe you. I just get worried about you sometimes."

He didn't know why he never mentioned his dream to her. When they first started happening he intended to tell her, but they had just argued about something insignificant, and he just didn't feel like bringing it up at the time. He also didn't know why he continued to fail to mention it to her. Part of him believed that his dream would lose part of its magic if he actually talked about it. He'd tell her eventually. He just needed some time.

"I know babe. It's good. I'm not mad, and I'm sorry I made you worry. So, what are you plans for the day?"

"Well, I actually promised Mouth that I'd help him with something."

"Oh, really? What?" he questioned as he saw her face brighten.

"My, my! Is the confident Lucas Scott jealous that this beautiful girlfriend is going to spend time with someone else today?"

"I'm jealous of anyone that gets to spend time with you," he responded as he brought her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. He could see that this made her happy.

"Well, what are your plans for the day, boyfriend?"

"They were you, but seeing as how you're leaving me all alone today I'll have to find some other way to entertain myself."

"Aww..I can cancel with Mouth if you want me to. He'd understand. I'm always up for some Lucas time."

"That's sweet, Brooke, but you shouldn't cancel with him. Go, help him. I kind of wanted to catch up on some reading anyway. I could use some Lucas time myself."

"Dirty! Just as long as you promise that I'll get some of my own time with you later."

"You got it."

"Okay, hun, I've gotta get going. I need to change before I can go hang out with Mouth, and you know it takes me a while to decide what I want to wear."

Lucas looked her up and down confused by her comment. "What's wrong with the outfit you have on now?"

"When will you ever learn, Lucas? Mouth has already seen me in this today. I can't wear the same outfit to see him again. It's against the rules, ya know?"

"Actually, I haven't been informed of said rules. It might help if I could see these rules that you always talk about. But whatever you say, Pretty Girl."

"I do say so, so that's how it's gonna be. Okay, I've gotta get going. Kiss." she said as she kissed him squarely on the lips. "See ya later, hun," she yelled as she happily bounced away.

"Later pretty girl," he replied as he watched her go.

This is a surprise, Lucas thought as he looked around the Rivercourt as saw that no one was around. He didn't expect having the whole afternoon to himself. He didn't know what he'd do. He stared off towards the water and watched as the sunlight danced across the surface. It was beautiful. He knew that he was going to enjoy his afternoon alone.

Deciding he'd had enough alone time at the Rivercourt, he gathered his belongings and started the journey home. He placed his headphones on, smiled, and started dribbling his way home. He wasn't paying close attention to where he was going and walked right into a lamp post. Lucas took two steps back and scrunched his face up in pain as he heard a familiar voice say something to him.

"That's amazing! I just saw that stationary object run right in front of you."

Lucas quickly turned to face her. Her blond, curly hair was blowing in the wind and her hand was up in the air shielding her eyes from the bright sun. His stomach tightened more so than usual at the sight of her, and he wasn't sure why. He pushed that feeling away and spoke.

"Geez, Peyton. I told you it was only stalking if you stayed hidden in the shadows."

She chuckled at his response. "You'd know all about stalking wouldn't you? Considering how you're the one that stalks me."

"Well, I'm not the one who broadcasts herself over the Internet now am I?"

"Oh, so you finally own up to it, Scott. I knew you were one creepy dude."

They both smiled. They enjoyed having each other again. Last year they drifted apart, but somehow had found their way back to one another. They spent most of their summer together getting reacquainted. Lucas didn't want to lose her again, and she didn't want to be lost anymore either.

"So, Peyton. Watcha doin'? I mean besides following me."

"Well, that does take up a lot of my time, ya know. A girl doesn't have room for much else in her life," Peyton responded playing along. "Actually, I was searching for some inspiration. It's such a beautiful day out I thought I'd see if anything piqued my interest, but then I ran into you and you sucked the inspiration right out of me," she said as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

He placed his had over the spot where she just touched him and he winced as if it hurt really bad. "That's no reason to beat me up!"

Lucas couldn't keep a straight face much longer and cracked a smile.

"You're crazy, dude. So, what are you up to? Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, she had to help out Mouth today for some super secret reason."

"Whoa. Is this a first? Lucas and Brooke NOT together. What will a brother do?"

"I know weird right? I was actually trying to solve that dilemma when that lamp post walked right out in front of me and stopped my train of thought. Hey, what are you up to right now?

"Nothing much. I was just going to go home and hang out, why?"

Before he even knew what he was doing his mouth started moving.

"I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me this afternoon? Maybe grab something to eat or go to a movie, something..."

Peyton looked at him confused. She really didn't know how to respond to his question.

"Um, Lucas, aren't you forgetting about someone named Brooke? She'd totally flip out if we hung out together. You know it makes her uncomfortable." Peyton stated.

"I know," he sighed. He waited a moment before he spoke again. "I just wish we could hang out just like the summer. I don't know what I was thinking, Peyt."

There was an awkward silence between them for what seemed like an eternity when Lucas suddenly broke it.

"You know what? I do know what I was thinking. I was thinking its been way too long since we've hung out together. C'mon."

Peyton let out a breath. "Alright, on one condition. That you call Brooke and tell her. I don't want her to be angry with us anymore, or for her to think that anything is going on."

"Alright!" Lucas quickly agreed. "I'll call her on my way home. I've got to take a shower, so I'll meet you at my Mom's cafe...say in about an hour?"

"Yes, I'll see you there. Later." She said as she walked away.

An afternoon with Peyton. This was a pleasant surprise. It really had been a while since they last hung out. If he remembered correctly it was before he and Brooke had officially gotten together.

Definitely a good day, he thought as he started his way home again.

**A/N: Please drop me a message and let me know if you like it and want me to continue. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You aren't supposed to know who the dream was about. It will not be revealed until the story is almost over. I'm not even really sure who I want it to be yet. I have an idea, but we'll see how the story goes. **

Chapter Three

Lucas was kind of surprised at how excited he was at the idea of spending time with Peyton. This was an unusual feeling for him, because usually he only felt this way when he was going to hang out with Brooke. He tried not to focus on what he was feeling, it was easier that way. It was just easier when he didn't have to think about anything. He threw on some semi clean clothes and headed out the door to go meet Peyton.

When he arrived at the cafe, he saw that Peyton had changed her outfit. Apparently, it was a rule. Lucas laughed to himself at the thought. Peyton's elbows were propped on the counter and her head was resting in her hands, when she suddenly jumped out of fear as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my, God!" She exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Care to tell me what's got you so preoccupied?"

"It's... nothing. Did you call Brooke?"

"Damnit! I knew I forgot something."

"LUCAS! That is the only reason why I agreed to spending time alone with you. You better call her right now." Her voice was steadily rising and she punched him in the arm.

"Relax, okay? I'll call her."

Lucas took his cell phone out and looked for Brooke's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited to her her cheery voice on the other end, but he got her voice mail instead.

"Hey, pretty girl. It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I ran into Peyton on my way home and we're gonna hang out for a little bit this afternoon. We're still on for tonight, I hope. Hope you're having a good time with Mouth. See you later."

Lucas hung up his phone and turned his attention back to Peyton, who was now turned around looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she said as she turned back around.

The both laughed as he joined her at the counter. There was no awkwardness or silence between them the whole afternoon. They laughed and ate and talked of books, music and each other's lives. He was comfortable around Peyton, and could tell she was also at ease. He was glad she agreed to hang with him today. He'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. They were both having such a good time together that they hadn't realized hours passed, until Brooke showed up.

Brooke entered the cafe and saw her best friend with her boyfriend. Her body reacted to this sight. A fire started in her stomach and it was getting hard to control it. She calmed herself down a bit before she cautiously approached where they were sitting. Neither of them noticed that she arrived, and she didn't want to make her presence known because she wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Where's your Dad now?" She heard Lucas ask.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure. He hasn't checked in, in a couple of days. I expect to hear from him soon." Peyton replied as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Do you worry about him a lot when he doesn't check in?" Lucas asked as he turned his body a little to face her.

"Yeah, I kinda have to. He's pretty much all I have left, ya know?" She said as she lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Peyt. You've got me." He said intently staring at her. Peyton shyly smiled at his remark and turned her face away from his. Brooke's eyes widened at his response and she could no longer keep quiet.

"Hey, boyfriend. Hey, friend," she said pointedly.

Both of them were startled by the voice coming from behind them and they quickly turned around to face her.

"Brooke," Lucas said, "What brings you by here? I thought we were hanging out later...tonight."

"Lucas – it is later. Um, can I talk to you over here?" Brooke asked as she inched further away from Peyton and exited the cafe. Peyton gave Lucas an understanding look and he got up and went to where Brooke was.

"Lucas what the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded.

"Nothing, I swear. I called you and left you a message about hanging out with Peyton," he replied innocently.

"NO! I mean why are you saying those kinds of things to Peyton, Lucas? I just don't understand you. You're my boyfriend, _not_ hers," she said growing angrier.

"Calm down, okay? I didn't mean anything by it. Peyton is my friend," he said pleading with her.

"You NEVER mean anything by it Lucas, but it still hurts." Lucas could see the hurt in her eyes and he immediately went into recovery mode.

"Listen to me, Brooke. You are my girlfriend. I love you. Nothing is going on with Peyton. Okay?"

Brooke's face and demeanor relaxed and his words flowed over her. Lucas grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug and she didn't resist. Her head was still resting on his body when she said in a small, quite voice, "I just wish that you'd say things like that to me."

"Awww..c'mon, you're my pretty girl. Don't frown We'll do something fun tonight. Anything you want."

"Really!" she said excitedly

"Yes and you can tell me what you want to do when I get back. Just let me say good-bye to Peyton. Then it's just me and you, babe."

"Fine," she said as she sighed and flashed him a fake smile.

Lucas re-entered the cafe and approached Peyton. Before he could even say anything to her he could tell by the look on her face that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to come. It's my fault." Peyton stated.

"Don't be sorry. I really..."

Peyton cut him off before he could say anything else. "Please, just don't say anything. It's okay. I don't want you to make it worse. You shouldn't even be in here. Go back out there to Brooke." He could've been mistaken but he swear he heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Alright," he said resigned as he got up and headed towards the door. He stopped just as he was about open it and looked back at Peyton with understanding eyes. "Thanks, Peyt."

"For what?"

"Oh, you know," he nodded in her direction as he pushed the door open.

"Finished?" Brooke asked

"Yes, did you decide where you want to go?"

"It's not exactly where I wanna go...it's more like what I wanna do." She said with a devious look on her face.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Lucas' head turned in mid sentence as he saw Peyton exiting the cafe. There was a quick glance between them and she turned her back to both of them and started walking in the other direction. Lucas put his arm around Brooke and finished his sentence, "...your place, or mine?"

Brooke giggled and pulled him in for a hug. Lucas wasn't sure why, but he continued to watch Peyton walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. It is appreciated. Sorry it took so long to update. Life's been a little crazy. Here is a short chapter. **_

Chapter Four

Lucas threw his tired body onto his bed and let out a sigh. What an exhausting day, he thought. Between waking up early, basketball, Brooke, Peyton, fighting with Brooke, making up with Brooke...he found himself ready to collapse. He was glad Brooke didn't stay mad at him for too long. He didn't like upsetting her, and if he was completely honest with himself he didn't really understand what was so wrong with what he said to Peyton. He meant it, and very well couldn't let Peyton believe she didn't have anyone. She always with out a doubt had him. He almost lost Peyton once, and he didn't want to do that again. He also didn't want to lose Brooke either. He'd just have to be more careful about what he said from now on. He was going to find a way to keep them both in his life. He had to.

Lucas rolled over to try and get more comfortable, but was unsuccessful. Although he was tired he couldn't shut his mind off. His sleep was intermittent at best. He tossed and turned all night and with whatever sleep he did manage to get he dreamed, but it wasn't the dream he hoped for, nor expected.

He could see himself sitting in his dimly lit room, and appeared to be deep in thought. He turned his eyes to the doorway and saw Brooke standing there. Without hesitation he smiled and got up to approach her, but she held her hand out to stop him. He halted, and looked at her. She was upset and he could tell that she'd been crying. She started to speak but he heard nothing. He saw her mouth moving, and could tell by her demeanor that whatever she was saying was something he needed to hear.

His stood in his dream in a cloud of confusion, not understanding what was happening or going on. Brooke stopped herself from pacing and looked at Lucas with questioning eyes. Had she asked him a question? What should he say? She just stood there looking at him, waiting for some sort of response, so he did the only thing he knew how to do to calm her down. He went grab her and hold her, but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away with everything she had.

Her face and her eyes were filled with anger and tears. He didn't know what to do, and it was upsetting both of them.

"Brooke, I don't understand what's going on.. I...I don't hear what you're saying," he tried to speak out but he couldn't hear his own words either.

Clearly, she was able to hear him and this was not the response she was looking for.

She approached him and stopped inches from his face. Her eyes were filled with so much emotion that it hurt his heart to see them. Her face softened ever so slightly then tensed back up as she said, "You never understand, or hear me, Lucas!"

He was pretty sure that's what she said, because she was very precise in the way she said it. He was at a complete loss for what to do or how to make it better. She waited for a moment and when he didn't reply again she turned from him and left, leaving him very confused.

Lucas rolled over and looked at the clock. He felt as if he had just laid down and it was now time for him to be awake. He didn't feel refreshed or relaxed at all. He knew he had to get out of bed, but he didn't really want to. He wanted to stay and try to figure out his dream, but he had plans with Brooke that he shouldn't break.


End file.
